


Food For Thought

by MeditationMan



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeditationMan/pseuds/MeditationMan
Summary: Just some things I am too woke about to not post. No idea if any of this makes sense to anyone else but me.





	Food For Thought

Buddhists say that life is an illusion. We know, however, that it is not. Scientists tell us that we are real individuals, real people. However, if life is an illusion, wouldn’t that make the scientists that say we are real illusions too? We would be conjuring an illusion of a scientist to tell us, as illusions, that we are not illusions, but are real. That brings us to the question: do we exist as a single illusion, or multiple separate illusions. If we are separate illusions, isn't that the same thing as being real? If our reality is defined as multiple separate beings with separate desires and wishes, who is to say that reality isn’t an illusion and illusion isn’t reality? Aren't they interchangeable? But if we are a single illusion, created by one being, how long have we existed as an illusion? We exist, or rather, do not exist, creating multiple beings in our imaginations, but center on one illusion through we see and experience this thing called life. At the same time, we have created into being an entire universe of things and knowledge. Where did this knowledge come from? Did we create it, or has it existed, waiting to be stumbled upon? As a single illusion, how long have we existed? Has it been and always been and always will be? In this continuous existence and creation, have we note become a god? As a singular entity, creating an entire universe that is constantly expanding, the parent of everything. Is that not a god?

Buddhism is also an atheistic religion. This implies that whatever we are is not a god, but something else.

Reincarnation could be the process of the conscious of the illusion branching into more perspectives, but wouldn’t that also be true of every being born? Everything that has ever existed is a perspective of the collective illusion. But for what purpose? The Buddhists would say to reach Nirvana. This means that the illusion has multiple perspectives in order to reach a goal of perfect understanding. But who set the goal, and why? Is there another, greater being demanding this of us? If so, we are not, then, a singular illusion. There must be something more. And if there is something more demanding this of us, is there another greater than that something demanding of them? And another, greater than that? Are there more being demanded of, to reach this state of knowledge? Perhaps, all around us? If so, the single illusion we are is not so singular after all, but instead we have come full circle to being multiple illusions. What better place for multiple singular illusions to come to know than an illusion of a world that feels just slightly off, just slightly not real enough, with no way out unless we reach an undefinable state of being, and even then what?

The moral of the story is: be nice to the illusions of people around you, they might just be you.


End file.
